You May Have Hurt Me, But You Can't Brake Me
by Mystic Angel2
Summary: It was a bright day. She left. Just like that his world collapsed. Now, 8 years later, she's back and things have changed for both of them. HIGHSCHOOL B/V


AN: I don't own any dbz tings or the shows so don't sue. All I own is a skate board.(my pride and joy!!!)

When you see a *, it means it's that person's POV

Graffiti decorations, under a sky of dust

A constant wave of tension on top of broken trust

The lessons that you taught me

I learned were never true

Now I find myself in question (they point the finger at me again)

Guilty by association (they point the finger at me again)

I wanna run away and never say goodbye

I wanna know the truth instead of wondering why

I wanna know the answers, no more lies

I wanna shut the door and open up my mind…

*I was listening to one of my favorite songs, Runaway by Linkin Park (don't own them or their song), while rushing around my room. My name is Bulma and I am 16. Why am I rushing? It's because today is the first day of 11th grade. I'm starting at a new school. See, my dad is the inventor of capsules and I was forced to go on a world trip with them when I was 8. I left all my friends behind, but the one person I missed most was my best friend Vegeta. I doubt that he missed me though. I will never forget him…..*

It was 7:30. A young man sat up on his bed staring at a picture. Inside a frame placed carefully on his lap, was a picture of him as a child with a beautiful young Blue goddess. 'I miss you.' He did this every beginning of the year. She was the one thing that had actually meant something to her and she just left. He kissed the picture and stood up. He put on a pair of baggy jeans and a white shirt that perfectly accented his muscular build. Just as he was leaving, his cell rang. "What?" "Hey Vegeta." "What do you want harpy?" "That's not very nice. Especially since I was going to give you a present." "Fine CHI CHI. What do you want?" "Just make sure you look nice. There's a new girl." Before he could answer, the line went dead. 'Stupid Kakarott's harpy.' He walked to his garage and climbed into his new Escalade. He backed out of the driveway and left for Orange Star High. He pulled in to find the gang already there, save the harpy. "Have you guys seen Chi Chi?" "I'm right here." "What took so long?" "I slept in." Just then, a sleek new Z4 BMW pulled into the parking lot with their bass all the way up. First, there were only two very slender flawless legs showing. At that sight, many of the guys from school started approaching. Then, the body came out of the car, all but the head. Last, a brilliant head of blue came out and with it, a swarm of guys came up. "Um, hi. Bye." With that, she made a mad dash for the office. She went in and collected her schedule. 'Ok. I can do this. I have PE first.' She walked to the dressing rooms and changed into a pair of shorts and a sports top. She walked onto the field looking around. She saw a group of girls and walked over. She was a gymnast, but there was no gymnastics team so she decided to join cheer squad. "Um hi. I'm here for tryouts." "Sure you are. Ok. Fill this out." A blond bimbo said. "Already did." "Ok. Here you go if you think you're all that. I'll play music, you do the stunts." "Fine by me." She handed the ditz a cd. After about 5 seconds, the music started. It was a party mix with fast and slow songs in it. Bulma stood on the mat and danced. She started with a front, one-handed hand spring with a double twist leading into a back flip and a double hand spring and on and on and on. In the time of her performance, most of the football team had managed to come over. The music ended and just then, Chi Chi and 18 came up. "So how was…. Chi Chi!!!!" Bulma launched herself at Chi Chi and hugged her as tight as she could. "I missed you so much!!!!" "You're the new student?" "Yup. Just moved back today." " That's great!!!!" "Who is this?" "Oh!!! This is my best friend 18. 18, Bulma." "Hi." 18 stuck out her hand but Bulma just hugged her like she did Chi Chi. "Why so formal?" "Bulma. There are some people I would like you to meet." Chi took Bulma and 18 to the football field. The quarterback was just about to throw the ball when he saw Bulma. He stared wide eyed just as she did. The opposing team tackled him. The coach called time out and the team came to sit on the bench next to the girls. "Hey babe. How bout we go out." "Um. Excuse me." Bulmawas walking over to Vegeta when Chi grabbed her arm. "Bulma. This is my boyfriend Goku and this is 18's boyfriend Krillin." "Hi." "Hi." Just then, Vegeta walked up. "And this pain in the….." Bulma ran up to him and jumped on him. He grabbed he and spun her around. "I missed you so much." She cried into his shoulder and he hugged her. "I thought you weren't coming back." "How could I not come back. I really missed you." She cried hard into his shoulder. They walked over to the gang. Vegeta glared at any other people looking at them. "I guess you know eachother." "Yup. We were best friends before I had to move away."


End file.
